Life is a Puzzle
by The Cio
Summary: As all the pieces of Max's life fall into place, there is only one puzzle piece left to fit.


**Just something I wanted to do instead of homework. ;D**

There was something perfect about this moment. The way the six of us just sat in a perfect circle. Having the most perfect conversation. Gazzy had just told the perfect joke. We were all laughing, exceptionally perfectly.

Isn't it grand to look back on these perfect moments and wonder 'why the heck couldn't it stay that way'?

Yeah. I didn't think so. Or, at least, I used to not think so. Before we had saved the world and destroyed Itex. Now, it felt like life was literally one continuously perfect moment. Every little puzzle piece was falling into place.

We were home—finally. We had food. We had freedom.

It was after the laughter died down that the last piece fell into place. It was one of those pieces that throughout the entire puzzle, you're wondering 'is this even part of this puzzle?' It was as if this piece looked as if it belonged to a puzzle concerning puppies, when you're building a puzzle involving horses. But, in the end, it turns out to be that solitary little piece belonging in the far right corner that makes everything better and whole.

The piece started to fall when Fang stopped laughing abruptly, as if knowing this was the moment, knowing he had the piece and it was just the matter of giving it to me.

"Max?" he asked, his voice toneless.

"Yeah?" I managed through my choking laughs.

"I love you."  
Down went the piece.

I stopped laughing. As did everyone else.

It was at this point that Fang clamped a hurried hand over his mouth, his eyes slightly wider than usual. Okay, so maybe he didn't know about the metaphorical puzzle pieces.

Angel was the first to break the silence with a renewed laughter. "Sorry, Max. I couldn't resist."

I felt the blood rush to my face, turning my cheeks scarlet. I chuckled nervously as the rest of the room erupted in laughter. So much for a perfect moment.

"Er, well, I'll be right back," I said, looking for an excuse to get out of the limelight. "Water."

Angel giggled harder. Her mind reading was so inconvenient. You know, when it wasn't saving us. I walked out unperturbed. Fearless leader, that's me.

I didn't hear the padded footsteps behind me as I poured water into a glass. It was only when the word "Max" was said somewhere to my left that I recognized this new presence, jumping several feet and dropping my water in the process.

Years of fighting got to me as I aimed to roundhouse kick the intruder.

Since the intruder happened to be Fang, he blocked my kick with an upward movement of his arm, sending my leg flying downward, and me sprawling on the floor.

I could tell his move was just as instinctive as mine when he rushed to my side to make sure I was okay. I couldn't help myself at this point, I was laughing my butt off. "Hahahahaha," I let out, rolling my head back on the floor, my arms holding my side as I cackled away. "That was brilliant."

Fang even cracked a smile at this point, as if acknowledging the sheer awesomeness of the moment. Still he muttered a sorry and held a hand out to help me.

Normally I would have refused it, but the fact that I could barely stand didn't leave me much room for choice. Laughs racked my body and tears were spilling out of my eyes as he hoisted me up, tingles running up along my arm, originating from where his hand was pressed against mine. I was laughing just as hard, if not harder when I had my feet planted firmly on the ground.

Or what I thought was firmly.

As I was about to explain why I found this so unnaturally funny by waving frantically with my hands, my knees buckled underneath me and I fell back on the kitchen counter, elbows used to keep me up. At this point Fang appeared more worried than amused. Needless to say that just started a whole new round of laughs.

What was so funny? I really don't have a clue. Maybe it was his expression. The absurdity of the situation. Or maybe it was letting out all that laughter I would have had had I not been a mutant. I'm voting the first option.

Well, as Fang leaned forward to steady me, my elbows gave way and I tumbled to the floor in a fit of laughter, dragging Fang along with me. I raised a shaking hand to wipe away the tears.

It seemed as though my laughter was infectious as Fang's deep laugh soon accompanied mine.

"Max," he stated again, barely able to speak through his own increasing chuckles.

"Yeah?" I repeated, the same breathlessness coloring my tone.

"I love you."

As he kept laughing after he said it, I assumed this time it was voluntary. And, as much as I wanted to stop laughing to answer him, all I could do was fall on his chest and continue laughing, feeling his own laughs shake my body.

After what seemed like forever, his laughs slowed, as did mine. Our breathing began to fall in tune again, and I just lay there against him, wondering what to say. Was it just as simple as saying 'I love you' back?

He seemed to sense my inner turmoil as he shifted to face me, his impassive eyes trying to mask the love that threatened to spill through. And, I knew it was that simple.

"I love you," I said, plainly.

And there, in the middle of the kitchen floor, with water spilled all around us, with our faces red from laughing, did Fang and I share our first _real_ kiss.

The puzzle had been completed.

**First attempt at a oneshot. **


End file.
